Ryan John Carmody
=Ryan John Carmody (219 points)= ST 20* 23; DX 13 60; IQ 11 20; HT 14† 40. Damage 3d/3d+2; BL 80 lb; HP 22‡ 0; Will 11 0; Per 11 0; FP 14 0. Basic Speed 6.75 0; Basic Move 7§ 0; Dodge 10¶. 7'9"; 671lb (SM +1**). Social Background TL: 8 0. CF: Western (Native) 0. Languages: English (Native) 0. Templates and Meta-Traits Troll (Castle of Horrors; p. http://westmarchsaga.wikia.com/wiki/CH/Troll) 5. Advantages Combat Reflexes 15 Fit 5 High Pain Threshold 10 Luck 15. Perks: Dabbler (Intimidation def+3, Armoury (Melee Weapons) def+2, Carousing def+2) Dabbler (Panhandling def+3, Filch def+3) Fast-Draw Training Forced Entry Training Off-Hand Training (Guns (Pistol)). 5 Disadvantages Addiction (Tobacco; Cheap; Highly addictive; Legal) -5 Code of Honor (Professional) -5 Miserliness (15 or less) -5 No Sense of Smell/Taste -5 Stubbornness -5 Wealth (Struggling) -10. Quirks: Aches and Pains Berserk Button (Clothing damage) Checkered Past Former Alcoholic Hungry. -5 Skills : Acrobatics (H) DX-1 2-12 : Armoury/TL8 (Melee Weapons) (A) IQ-2 0-9†† : Armoury/TL8 (Small Arms) (A) IQ 2-11 : Axe/Mace (A) DX-1 0-12 : Brawling (E) DX+2 4-15 : Broadsword (A) DX+2 0-15 : Camouflage (E) IQ 1-11 : Carousing (E) HT-2 0-12†† : Climbing (A) DX-1 1-12 : Diplomacy (H) IQ-1 2-10 : Escape (H) DX-1 2-12 : Fast-Talk (A) IQ-1 1-10 : Filch (A) DX-2 0-11‡‡ : First Aid/TL8 (Human) (E) IQ+1 2-12§§ : Guns/TL8 (Longarm) (A) DX+2 8-15 : Guns/TL8 (Pistol) (E) DX+1 2-14 : Guns/TL8 (Rifle) (E) DX+2 0-15 : Guns/TL8 (Shotgun) (E) DX+2 0-15 : Impact Weapons (H) DX-1 2-12 : Intimidation (A) Will+1 0-12¶¶ : Knife (E) DX+2 0-15 : Lockpicking/TL8 (A) IQ-3 2-8*** : Panhandling (E) IQ 0-11‡‡ : Scrounging (E) Per 1-11 : Search (A) Per-1 1-10 : Shortsword (A) DX+2 0-15 : Stealth (A) DX+1 4-14 : Streetwise (A) IQ-1 1-10 : Survival (Woodlands) (A) Per 2-11 : Swimming (E) HT 1-14 : Sword Weapons (H) DX+2 12-15 : Tracking (A) Per 2-11††† : Two-Handed Axe/Mace (A) DX-1 0-12 : Two-Handed Sword (A) DX+2 0-15 : Wrestling (A) DX 2-13 Techniques: Acrobatic Stand (Acrobatics) (A) 0-6 Close Combat (Sword Weapons) (H) 2-9 Low Fighting (Brawling) (H) 2-15 Low Fighting (Sword Weapons) (H) 0-13 Low Fighting (Wrestling) (H) 0-11 Uppercut (Brawling) (A) 0-14. Footnotes * Includes +5 from 'Extra ST'; Conditional +4 from 'Arm ST'. † Conditional +1 from 'Fit'. ‡ Includes +2 from 'Extra Hit Points'. § Includes +1 from 'Extra Basic Move'. ¶ Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'. ** Includes +1 from 'Increased Size Modifier'. †† Includes +2 from 'Dabbler (Intimidation def+3, Armoury (Melee Weapons) def+2, Carousing def+2)'. ‡‡ Includes +3 from 'Dabbler (Panhandling def+3, Filch def+3)'. §§ Conditional +1 from 'First Aid Kit'. ¶¶ Includes +3 from 'Appearance', +3 from 'Dabbler (Intimidation def+3, Armoury (Melee Weapons) def+2, Carousing def+2)'. *** Includes -3 from 'Ham-Fisted'. ††† Conditional +3 from 'Infravision' when heat trail is less than an hour old. Equipment : 12* .357M (Hollow Point; $4.8; 6.72 oz) : 20* 10G (3.5" 00 Buck; $15; 6 lb) : 10* 10G (3.5" Rifled Slug; $7.5; 3 lb) : 1* Backpack, Frame ($100; 10 lb) : 1* Ballistic Helmet w/Visor (4/6 Face coverage; SM +1; Electronic Earmuffs; $2400; 8.4 lb) : 5* Batteries ($5; 8 oz) : 1* Boots, Steel-Toed (SM +1; $200; 8 lb) : 2* Canteen ($20; 2 lb) : 1* Cigarette Lighter ($10) : 1* Cigarette Lighter (Spare; $10) : 1* Electronic Earmuffs (SM +1; $200; 2 lb) : 1* First Aid Kit (For Trolls; $500; 2 lb) : 1* Fishhooks & Line ($50) : 1* Flashlight, Heavy ($20; 1 lb) : 1* Hunting Clothes (_Free; SM +1; Rugged; $0; 4.8 lb) : 1* Ithaca Mag-10 (Cheap (Balance); $240; 11 lb) : 1* Long Knife (Good Quality; SM+1; $108; 3.38 lb) : 1* Machete (Falchion; Cheap Quality; SM+1; $180; 6.75 lb) : 1* Mail (Chest - Lower; SM +1; DR (5); Bottom Of Chest Only; Modern; Ted Discount; $125; 5.4 lb) : 1* Mail (Chest - Upper; _Free; SM +1; DR (5); Top Of Chest Only; $0; 6 lb) : 1* Mail (Shoulders; _Free; SM +1; DR (5); $0; 3.6 lb) : 1* Mail (Thighs, Abdomen; _Free; SM +1; DR (5); $0; 14.4 lb) : 1* Maul (_Free; Cheap Quality; $0; 12 lb) : 1* Ordinary Clothes (_Free; SM +1; $0; 4 lb) : 3* Pack of Cigarettes ($20.07; 3.36 oz) : 3* Pack of Cigarettes ($20.07; 3.36 oz) : 1* Personal Basics ($5; 1 lb) : 1* Plate (Forearms; SM +1; DR (5); Modern; Ted Discount; $105; 3.78 lb) : 1* Plate (Shins; SM +1; DR (5); Modern; Ted Discount; $140; 5.04 lb) : 1* Pouch ($10; 0 gr) : 1* Ruger Super Redhawk, .454 Casull ($750; 3.6 lb) : 1* Sleeping Bag (SM +1; $50; 14 lb) : 1* Taurus Mod 608, .357 Magnum (Hollow-Point; Cheap (Balance); $228; 3 lb) : 1* Tent, 1-Man (SM +1; $100; 10 lb) : 1* Thrusting Greatsword (_Free; SM+1; $0; 15.75 lb) : 21* Traveler's Rations (SM +1; Hungry Man rations; $92.4; 2.1 lb) : 2* Water (per quart; $0; 4 lb) : 1* Water Purification Tablets ($5) MELEE Attacks Arm ST • swing (0): 4d+2 sw. Arm ST • thrust (0): 4d thr. Arm ST • punch (15): 4d+3 cr. Brawling • Punch (15): 4d+4 cr. Brawling • Bite (15): 3d+2 cut. Brawling • Kick (13): 3d+4 cr. Long Knife • Knife Swing (15): 4d+2 cut. Long Knife • Knife Thrust (15): 4d+1 imp. Long Knife • Shortsword Swing (15): 4d+2 cut. Long Knife • Shortsword Thrust (15): 4d+1 imp. Machete (Falchion) • Swing (15): 4d+4 cut. Machete (Falchion) • Thrust (15): 4d-1 imp. Maul (12): 4d+7 cr. Short Spines (9): 1d-2 imp. Striker (Twisted Horns; Impaling) (15): 3d+6 imp. Thrusting Greatsword • Swing (15): 4d+7 cut. Thrusting Greatsword • Thrust (15): 4d+5 imp. Uppercut (Brawling) (14): 4d+4 cr. RANGED Attacks Ithaca Mag-10 • 00 Buck (15): 2d pi. Ithaca Mag-10 • Slug (15): 8d pi++. Ruger Super Redhawk, .454 Casull (14): 5d-1 pi+ (2). Taurus Mod 608, .357 Magnum • (14): 3d pi (2). Taurus Mod 608, .357 Magnum • Hollow-Point (14): 3d(.5) pi+ (2). Active Defenses Dodge: 10; Arm ST • punch parry: 11 Brawling • Punch parry: 11 Long Knife • Knife Swing parry: 11 Long Knife • Knife Thrust parry: 11 Long Knife • Shortsword Swing parry: 11 Long Knife • Shortsword Thrust parry: 11 Machete (Falchion) • Swing parry: 11 Machete (Falchion) • Thrust parry: 11 Maul parry: 10 Note: U Striker (Twisted Horns; Impaling) parry: 11 Thrusting Greatsword • Swing parry: 11 Thrusting Greatsword • Thrust parry: 11 Block: 8 Damage Resistance : Overall: 5 Bone plates 5/6 coverage : Eyes: 10+5 Balistic Visor : Neck: 0+5 : Skull: 12+5 Balistic Helmet : Face: 10+5 Balistic Visor : Torso: 5*+5 Mail (1/2 unhardened), 1/2 hardened) : Groin: 5*+5 Mail (unhardened) : Shoulders: 5*+5 Mail (unhardened) : Elbows: 0+5 : Forearms: 5+5 Plate (hardened) : Hands: 0+5 : Thighs: 5*+5 Mail (unhardened) : Knees: 0+5 : Shins: 5+5 Plate (hardened) : Feet: 6/2+5 Steel Toed, Steel bottomed, steel ankle-front boots. DR 6